Uncertain Truths
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: A chance encounter or two brings some concrete truths into question. General Hospital & Wrestling crossover.
1. Prologue

This is a fic which I consider dicey, (certain people know why) and may not be to some people's liking. It is a crossover. It is also (for Wrestling) an out of character fic so I'll be weaving between wrestlers real names and their stage names. I probably would've held off starting to post this longer if certain friends hadn't booed that idea :-)

Uncertain Truths

TITLE: Uncertain Truths Prologue?

AUTHOR: Juliet3:16

EMAIL: R

CONTENT: VIOLENCE (EXTREME AT TIMES), ADULT LANGUAGE

CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA, HORROR

SPOILERS: Right now everything through November 2005 is fair game. Afterwards complete AU. For GH, everything through Robin's return and then it's AU (and I'll get more into that later)

SUMMARY: A sighting in 2008 puts a few things thought to be concrete in question (I know, not a clear summary, but I'm scared to make it any less vague at this point).

DISCLAIMER: They are either owned by WWE, TNA or themselves.

DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB, anywhere else please ask.

NOTES (For Wrestling): This is an out of character fic, which means there maybe times where I switch between a wrestler's real name and their stage name (sometimes in the same part). There will be some where I just use their wrestling name throughout the fic (Rey Mysterio, Chris Jericho) and some where I use their wrestling name sparingly (Scotty "Raven" Levy, Adam "Edge" Copeland). If this gets confusing, please let me know.

For the record, Chavo Guerrero is indeed three years older than Rey Mysterio. I checked :-)

_Uncertain Truths_

_Prologue_

_April 2006_

Rey Mysterio slowly and methodically packed up what he had in his hotel room in Atlanta. He glanced around the room, his dark eyes landing on his newly won US Championship that he won off Chris Benoit at WrestleMania just a few days before. Rey thought back to all the time in the past year or so that he had spent lobbying for a chance at the higher tier title and had been ecstatic to learn he would get it in Chicago. Now though, he could not help but wonder if the price for the belt had been another man's blood.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He looked in the peephole and let Chavo Guerrero in.

"Hey _esse," _He greeted the older man.

"Hey, _holmes, _Chavo greeted Rey back. "How you holding up?"

Probably about as well as anybody else," Rey answered back, "I still can't - "

"I know man, none of us can," Chavo cut in, "Dean is not taking this well at all."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Rey responded, "I can't imagine him finding Chris like that, however it was," Rey trailed off, remembering that his friend did know something about what Dean was going through right now.

Chavo was silent, his eyes going to the mask that Rey had often times wore during his career.

"Shane and Stephanie are shutting down the company for at least six months," Chavo said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence in the air, "I mean, until they can figure out where to go from here. Everybody will still get paid and everything, but - "

"I already gave Shane my two weeks," Rey interrupted, unsure how to break his news to his friend, "I told him tif the company started running again, that I would come back and drop the US title if it was still going to be used, but I'm not coming back beyond that."

"Where you going next man?" Chavo asked, "Japan, TNA, Ring of Honor?"

"No man, I'm done."

Chavo was shocked. Could he really be hearing Rey Mysterio, one of his closest friends, saying that he was hanging up his boots?

"Come on, _esse," _Chavo pleaded, "You still have a fairly good career ahead of you still - "

"And Dominic needs his father now!" Rey practically shouted out, "With all our friends dying around us, wouldn't you want to do the same?"

"Sometimes," Chavo said softly, and Rey felt a pang of guilt in his heart. The younger man knew Chavo was thinking about his late uncle, Eddie.

"How long - " Chavo struggled to get out.

"Since Eddie died," Rey broke in, knowing Chavo was asking how long Rey had been considering retirement. "I kept seeing Vicki struggling with it all and wondering about what my own family would do if something happened to me out on the road. Then everybody else started dying off. I think Ric and Chris' deaths coming so close together did it for me. Seeing Danny at the funeral. I don't want Dominic having to bury me at Sherilyn or Shaul's ages."

Chavo considered what his friend had said. In truth he had considered retirement when his uncle had died and a serious of other high - profile wrestling deaths had occurred within a six - month period. However wrestling was just too much in his blood to consider leaving for ever a short time. He felt his family, including his late uncle would want him to go on. However he also knew that Eddie, being a family man himself would understand Rey's decision to quit. Neither man had ever felt comfortable bringing Rey's son into their summer feud the year Eddie died.

"Never coming back?" Chavo finally asked.

"Rey gave a mirthless chuckle, "I'll never say never, but I think this is it for me _holmes."_

Chavo gave his friend a hug.

"Just promise me," Chavo asked, "that you'll stay in touch and not be a stranger. If you ever decide you want to come back - "

"I already told Shane he'll be the first person I'll call," Rey finished.

Chavo nodded, sadness and grief on his features.

"You ready to go to the wake?" Chavo asked emotion cracking his voice.

"Yeah," Rey said. "I need to see Dean and Nancy, and tell a few others of what I plan to do."

Both men headed out the door to attend Chris Benoit's wake.

END NOTES: The next chapter will take place in summer of 2008. There will be flashbacks to this six - month period Chavo and Rey talk about.

Juliet3:16 (Proud American)


	2. Chapter One: August 24, 2008

Happy New Year!

Uncertain Truths

TITLE: Uncertain Truths Chapter One? WWE/General Hospital/TNA Crossover

AUTHOR: Juliet3:16

EMAIL: RATING: R

CONTENT: VIOLENCE (EXTREME AT TIMES), ADULT LANGUAGE

CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA, HORROR

SPOILERS: Right now everything through November 2005 is fair game. Afterwards a complete AU (Rosters were combined in January 2006). For GH, everything through Robin's return and then its AU. Though they won't be brought in for a little bit yet, parts of this fic do take place in Port Charles and the major characters so far are Elizabeth/Lucky (Who are still married), and Robin/Nikolas (who are together). There's two major surprises that will interest fans of both the Spencer clan and the Cassadine family. To the Mob fans, I'll say upfront that I don't think the mob will appear in the PC part of this story (Not to say it's not in Port Charles, I just don't have a place for them in this story). Sorry ahead of time.

SUMMARY: A sighting in 2008 puts a few things thought to be concrete in question (I know, not a clear summary, but I'm scared to make it any less vague at this point).

DISCLAIMER: They are either owned by WWE, TNA or themselves.

DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB, anywhere else please ask.

NOTES (For Wrestling): This is an out of character fic, which means there maybe times where I switch between a wrestler's real name and their stage name (sometimes in the same part). There will be some instances where I just use their wrestling name throughout the fic (Rey Mysterio, Chris Jericho) and some, where, I use their wrestling name sparingly (Scotty "Raven" Levy, Adam "Edge" Copeland). If this gets confusing, please let me know.

ADDITIONAL NOTES: This jumps ahead two years from the prologue's 2006 to a very special date in August 2008.

_Uncertain Truths_

_Chapter One._

_August 24, 2008_

_Somewhere in Arizona._

Shane McMahon looked over the booking carefully for that night's houseshow. Although business was not where it was when the World Wrestling Federation was at its peak in the late 90's, things were starting to look up again for the once venerable institution. The company, after being shut down for six months in 2006, recovered nicely from its darkest period in 2005 - 2006. Houseshows were filled to capacity again; ratings, while not the record-breaking numbers the company had once enjoyed were enough to make things close with Total Nonstop Action. The company was once again the World Wrestling Federation, Shane having used legal footing to win against the World Wildlife Fund in late 2006 to again use the initials WWF. The roster, for its part, was also stable following a series of defections, retirements, disappearances, and tragic deaths that had precipitated the Federation's six - month shutdown shortly after WrestleMania 22 in Chicago.

Shane closed his eyes as his vision got blurry. Just the thought of that disastrous six-month period made a mix of emotions stir in him. Anger and sadness seemed to go side by side with his memories of those six months. Even the birth of his daughter was bittersweet. Of course being what day it was, Shane knew mixed emotions were going to stir within him all night long.

A knock on the door interrupted Shane's thoughts. He looked up to Chavo Guerrero at the open door of his makeshift office.

"Hey Chavo, what's up?" Shane asked, clasping the other man's hand as Chavo entered the room.

"Not too much. Just wanted to let you know I might be a little late to the arena tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Shane started as he remembered. The night must have really been getting to him if he was forgetting things told to him earlier in the day. "Oh, that's right! You guys are having Herlinda's birthday party tomorrow."

Chavo nodded. Everybody in the company knew what day it was and while Shane had made it clear he did not want to make a fuss over it, nobody was blind to it. "The while family is flying in. We all kinda figured that it would be one of the few happy occasions that we can get together and since RAW is in Phoenix tomorrow, it just made since to hold it at Vickie's." Chavo looked a bit downcast when he mentioned that last bit of news.

Shane was not blind either. He knew Chavo still thought about his Uncle Eddie most every day. Eddie Guerrero had in a lot of ways, been one of the hearts of the WWF and had been the heart and soul of SMACKDOWN when it had been separate from RAW.

_'A lot of things are different from the way they were in 2005,' _Shane thought sadly, again reminded of what day it was.

"Well," Shane said trying to bring the emotional atmosphere of the room back up, "have a good time. Just not too good a time. I still need my Cruiserweight Champion back in time for RAW."

Chavo smiled back, grateful for what his boss was trying to do for both of them.

"Hey, I may be a little late getting into the building, but I'll be there in time for RAW."

"Anybody else I should expect to be later than usual tomorrow?" Shane asked, knowing there were several on the roster and backstage crew who were close to the Guerrero family.

"Dean said something about stopping by Vickie's. He hasn't seen any of the family with the exception of me since Little Eddie was born," Chavo explained, referring to his sister - in - law Vickie's youngest child, Eduardo Guerrero Jr., born after Eddie had died. "Rey's flying in."

"Is he coming to the show with you?" Shane asked surprised, with a hopeful edge to his voice.

"Haven't asked yet, but I doubt it. He didn't show up backstage when he attended SMACKDOWN last spring," Chavo pointed out to his boss.

"Yeah, probably doesn't want the rumors to start up again," Shane remarked, remembering how all the Internet news and gossip sites went crazy with stories of Rey Mysterio's imminent return to wrestling. Shane could see how Rey would to avoid a repeat of that whole mess.

"Still it would be great to see him again," Shane went on, "everybody misses him."

"Yeah," Chavo reluctantly said, knowing what his boss was trying to do. Shane though different from his father and his sister in terms of doing business was still a McMahon at times. "Look. I'll ask him, but Shane - "

Shane threw his hands up in mock defense.

"I know. If he comes, don't try and bully him back into the business. If he comes back, it has to be on his own terms. I remember Chavo. I'm not Dad or Stephanie."

"Speaking of Steph, heard from her lately?" Chavo asked.

"Received a post card from her this morning," Shane replied. "I think she's finally enjoying the cruise."

"That lasts another six months doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Shane answered. "Hopefully she'll be better for it. She deserves it after . . . "

"Yeah, I know," Chavo finished for him, remembering the McMahon family's own pain as first Vince McMahon and then Stephanie's husband Hunter Hearst Helmsley passed away within weeks of each other during that six-month 2005/2006 period.

Shane took a deep breath, trying to dispel the ghosts of the past that the night seemed to be dredging up.

"Was there anything else you needed Chavo?"

Chavo looked to shake his head in the negative, when the other thing that he wanted to ask his boss popped into his brain.

"Oh, yeah, there was something a lot of the guys were wondering," Chavo added, "is it really true about Batista?"

Shane gave a small smile of defeat. "Here I thought I had done a really good job of keeping him a secret."

"So he is coming back on the road?" Chavo inquired.

"Tomorrow as a matter of fact. He's going to cut a promo on RAW and then get eased back to wrestling on the tour overseas," Shane explained.

"That may make things easier for him," Chavo agreed, thinking about the international three week tour they had as soon as RAW finished taping tomorrow. "Still planning to feud him with Orton?"

Shane nodded. "Adam mentioned something about wanting to maybe work a World Title program with him once that's done. Maybe jobbing to him."

"Wow, Edge Vs Batista," Chavo shook his head. "Man. His attitude has done a 180 lately. Reminds me of the Adam from before the neck surgery than the one after."

"Yeah, well Amy Dumas may have had a lot to do with that for shooting her mouth off about Trish," Shane said, referring to Amy "Lita" Dumas' comments in the ring at Trish Stratus' memorial service a year ago. She ripped apart the presumed dead woman in a vicious offscript promo. Of course the joke was on the redhead, when in one of the most shocking unscripted moments in wrestling to date, Jay Reso (there at the show with permission from TNA), showed up in his Christian Cage persona - with a not - so - dead Trish Stratus in tow. Amy was still _persona non grata _in the lockerroom a year later for the comments.

"Actually I think the other part of that is the way he seems to get his World Championships. He never seems comfortable getting the belt in those manners." Chavo offered. "Hey, I gotta go. I need to check with Sonny, Juvi, and Kash about what we're doing for the tag match tonight.

"As long as Juvi shows up tonight," Shane grumbled, then regretted the words as soon as they slipped out.

Chavo pretended not to feel hurt by Shane's comment about his friend, even if he did understand where Shane was coming from.

"He's been getting better about being on time lately." Chavo said. "I think having Dean and Arn back as agents definitely helps the whole roster."

"Okay," Shane quietly replied. He knew he had probably offended Chavo by complaining about Juventud Guerrera, so he decided to drop it. He was starting to wonder if the date of the houseshow was affecting him more than he cared to admit. "Good luck tonight and fun tomorrow Chavo."

Chavo gave Shane a weak smile.

"I'll try too," he said before leaving Shane McMahon alone to deal with it being the late Vince McMahon's birthday.

Chapter Two will pick up with Shane where Chapter One left off. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Two: Reflection and Regret

Uncertain Truths

TITLE: Uncertain Truths Chapter Two? WWE/General Hospital/TNA Crossover

AUTHOR: Juliet3:16

EMAIL: RATING: R

CONTENT: VIOLENCE (EXTREME AT TIMES), ADULT LANGUAGE

CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA, HORROR

SPOILERS: Right now everything through November 2005 is fair game. Afterwards a complete AU (Rosters were combined in January 2006). For GH, everything through Robin's return and then its AU. Though they won't be brought in for a little bit yet, parts of this fic do take place in Port Charles and the major characters so far are Elizabeth/Lucky (Who are still married), and Robin/Nikolas (who are together). There's two major surprises that will interest fans of both the Spencer clan and the Cassadine family. To the Mob fans, I'll say upfront that I don't think the mob will appear in the PC part of this story (Not to say it's not in Port Charles, I just don't have a place for them in this story). Sorry ahead of time.

SUMMARY: A sighting in 2008 puts a few things thought to be concrete in question (I know, not a clear summary, but I'm scared to make it any less vague at this point).

DISCLAIMER: They are either owned by WWE, TNA or themselves.

DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB, anywhere else please ask.

NOTES (For Wrestling): This is an out of character fic, which means there maybe times where I switch between a wrestler's real name and their stage name (sometimes in the same part). There will be somewhere I just use their wrestling name throughout the fic (Rey Mysterio, Chris Jericho) and somewhere I use their wrestling name sparingly (Scotty "Raven" Levy, Adam "Edge" Copeland). If this gets confusing, please let me know. Also, Stephanie was not pregnant prior to this fic starting.

ADDITIONAL NOTES: This was started well before I heard that Tristan Roger's Robert Scorpio was returning to the show. The canon cut off date is November 2005, after Robin and the Drakes treat Jason. So things that are currently playing out on the air will not be what will play out in this story.

_Uncertain Truths_

_Chapter One_

Shane sighed as Chavo left. It was not the first time he offended an employee with his words and it probably would not be the last. He knew he could apologize to Chavo later on tonight and everything would be fine between them. Still, he felt bad about it. He wondered not for the first time, if working on his Dad's birthday was the best idea in the world.

Sitting down, he took out a photograph of his father. There were times that he missed the late Vince McMahon badly. He often wondered what his Dad would think of his running the WWF after convincing his mother and sister to let him take control in 2006. Would he be happy at the way he played hardball to get the WWF name back? Or would Vince berate him for the missteps him and Stephanie made after he died?

If he closed his eyes, Shane knew he could still recall with perfect clarity most of the night his father died. Vince was in the ring with Paul Heyman on the last RAW of 2005, ranting about how Paul was going to get what he deserved and that the world was going to know how the former ECW owner for what he really was. Then, in the middle of Vince's promo, he stopped, his speech slightly slurred on the last word he said. On the monitor Shane was seeing, he saw his father's eyes glaze over, then his body just toppled over almost without warning.

Shane had torn through the curtain with Stephanie and Hunter as soon as Vince collapsed. By the time they had gotten to Vince, according to an autopsy report, it had been too late. Vince McMahon was gone. The victim of a massive stroke.

The grief experienced by the family and company over Vince's loss was only compounded nearly two weeks later at New Year's Revolution when the WWE lost five wrestlers in one night. First Hunter ended up being severely injured by the Big Show Paul Wight and later died at a local hospital from those injuries, devastating his wife, Stephanie. Then, the Elimination Chamber collapsed, killing four wrestlers: Glen "Kane" Jacobs, Kurt Angle, Chris Masters, and Shawn Michaels. John Cena and Carlito "Caribbean Cool" Colon had already been eliminated and thus spared from the Chamber's collapse.

That night, combined with what happened with Matt Hardy at the Royal Rumble and Ric Flair and Chris Benoit over WrestleMania weekend had nearly destroyed the company. In many ways, the Federation still had never recovered from all the losses incurred in that six - month period, and neither had his family. Certainly his sister had never recovered from the one - two punch of both their father and her husband dying within two weeks of each other. She did not fight him as much as he thought he would when he took control of the company from her after the shutdown. He hoped the year - long cruise he sent her on would do her a world of good.

A phone call interrupted Shane's thoughts. He looked at his cell phone, surprised to get reception in an arena, then smiled when he saw the caller ID.

"Hi, honey," Shane said to his wife on the other end.

"Hi yourself," Marissa McMahon answered back.

"How are the kids?" Shane asked.

"Danielle went down an hour ago," Marissa explained, "Declan pretends to go to sleep and an hour later, I catch him awake and doing one thing or another."

Shane chuckled. "Sounds like his old man when he was younger."

"Speaking of his old man, how is he feeling tonight?" Marissa asked, worry in her voice.

"I'm okay," Shane replied.

"Shane . . . "

"Better than last year," Shane admitted. "It was good of Eric to take over last year."

"And tonight?"

"Just a little wound up. Nothing major. I suspect Eric and Adam are keeping Paul, Amy, and Randy away from me. Most of the show's already booked. If I can get through the night without any major problems, then the double taping of RAW and SMACKDOWN will be fine tomorrow. Tomorrow's going to be a big one."

"I know, Batista's big return," Marissa agreed, "is Dave up for it?"

"I talked to him this afternoon," Shane said, "he seems pretty psyched up about it. I think he wants back on the road as much as everyone else wants him back."

"And he still doesn't remember what happened to him?" Marissa inquired.

"None," Shane sighed, "and he's as frustrated as everybody else about it."

Dave Batista had gone missing a little over a year ago, right around the time of Trish Stratus' 'presumed death' and 'resurrection.' A search was conducted but police after a month or so cold - storaged the case, citing no obvious indication of foul play, even when talking to the last person with him. The WWF tried to move on as much as they could, though that did not stop Shane and Dave's fellow wrestlers from discreetly inquiring every place they traveled to for months afterwards. Six months later, it appeared to pay off.

One morning, Shane was awoken in his hotel room with a call from a local hospital. From what little anyone could gather, a van pulled up, dropped off an unconscious Batista and took off as fast as it could. Coincidentally, one of the attending nurses was a wrestling fan who had been planning to attend the show WWF was holding in that city later that evening. The nurse recognized the 'John Doe' as Batista and pointed out the information to her colleagues. How they tracked Shane's hotel room phone number, he did not know, nor was the WWF owner sure he wanted to know.

By the time Shane had arrived at the hospital, Dave was already conscious. In talking with the big man, it was soon clear that Batista had no memory of the prior six months, and he remembered very little of what happened to him the night he went missing. His last, clear memory was of something hitting him in the back of the head at the nightclub he had been in and he blacked out. His next memory was of waking up in the hospital six months later.

They had very little to go on since then. Just skimp details from Batista and the man that was supposed to be with him that night, Randy Orton. Though the startled look of fear in Orton's eyes when Shane told the roster that Batista had actually turned up alive told Shane that Orton knew more than he was telling.

Shaking himself out of thoughts of Batista, he turned back to the conversation with his wife.

"So, how's Mom?" Shane asked his wife.

"She's fine," Marissa replied, "she came over for dinner last night. She misses you and Stephanie."

"I miss her too," Shane admitted. "I wish she'd come with us on this tour."

"I know," Marissa said, "but you know she feels that with you on tour and Stephanie on the cruise, she needs to stay here to oversee things in the states."

"That's what Ross is there for!" Shane argued, then sighed. "I know, I know. Ever since Dad died, she's felt the need to keep working, keep her mind off her own grief. I just wish she would take it easy."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

"Honey, somebody's at the door," Shane explained. "I'll see you on Tuesday."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Tell the kids I love them as well. Bye 'Rissa."

"Come in!" he called out as he hung up the phone. Coming through it this time was Eric Bischoff.

"Eric, how are you?"

"Was going to ask you the same question, McMahon."

"Better than last year," Shane said. "So don't think that you'll have the run of the show again this year."

"Hey, just asking out of concern," Eric protested, "but you did say you wanted to go over the double taping in Phoenix tomorrow with me and Johnny and the tour overseas."

"You clear to go?" Shane asked.

"I was well enough to take over for your sorry ass last year wasn't I?" Eric shot back, "but if it'll make you feel better, I got full medical clearance from the dock Friday."

"That's good," Shane replied, "I just would rather not have a chance of you having another stroke. You may not be the best human being at times, but you're better than Heyman."

Eric nodded. "Speaking of that bunch, does Randy know what's in store for him?"

"If he doesn't, he probably will soon. Chavo came in earlier asking about it," Shane elaborated.

"So Batista will be at the double taping tomorrow?" Eric asked.

"Right at the top since RAW's tapes first and is going out live." Shane answered as yet another knock sounded on the door, this time ushering in John Laurinitis.

"All right, let's finalize most of what's going down tomorrow and on the tour shall we gentlemen?" Shane told his men.

Okay that's it for now. More to come soon. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter Three: Talking and Gossip

TITLE: Uncertain Truths Chapter Three?

AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: RATING: R  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE (EXTREME AT TIMES), ADULT LANGUAGE  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA, HORROR  
SPOILERS: Right now everything through November 2005 is fair game. Afterwards complete AU. For GH, everything through Robin's return and then its AU (and I'll get more into that later). Though they won't be brought in for a little bit yet, parts of this fic do take place in Port Charles and the major characters so far are Elizabeth/Lucky (Who are still married), and Robin/Nikolas (who are together). There's two major surprises that will interest fans of both the Spencer clan and the Cassadine family.  
SUMMARY: A sighting in 2008 puts a few things thought to be concrete in question (I know, not a clear summary, but I'm scared to make it any less vague at this point).  
DISCLAIMER: They are either owned by WWE, TNA or themselves.  
DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB, anywhere else please ask.  
NOTES (For Wrestling): This is an out of character fic, which means there maybe times where I switch between a wrestler's real name and their stage name (sometimes in the same part). There will be somewhere I just use their wrestling name throughout the fic (Rey Mysterio, Chris Jericho) and somewhere I use their wrestling name sparingly (Scotty "Raven" Levy, Adam "Edge" Copeland). If this gets confusing, please let me know. Also, Stephanie was not pregnant prior to this fic starting. Do not expect her pregnant here.  
For the record, Chavo Guerrero is indeed three years older than Rey Mysterio. I checked :-)

ADDITIONAL NOTES: This was started well before I heard that Tristan Roger's Robert Scorpio was returning to the show. The canon cut off date is December 2005, after Robin and the Drakes treat Jason. So things that are currently playing out on the air will not be what will play out in this story.

_Uncertain Truths_

_Chapter Three_

_Talking and Gossip_

Chavo Guerrero strode briskly down the hall nodding briefly to people he knew on the way to finding his partners for the tag team match that night.

He tried to dismiss Shane McMahon's words from his mind, knowing that the young owner did not mean for them to come off the way they had obviously sounded to Chavo. Still, Chavo of all people knew how hard it was for somebody like Juventud Guerrera to overcome a bad reputation, having seen his uncle Eddie's efforts to overcome it. Juvi had been improving both in and out of the ring lately. Did not make Shane's thoughtless comments hurt any less.

Chavo tried to shake himself out of his thoughts. It seemed to him that he had been thinking a lot about his uncle lately. A lot of that, Chavo knew had to do with his grandmother's birthday party. It was really the first family gathering since Eddie's death. It seemed odd to not have Eddie there for it.

Seeing Dean Malenko sitting on one of the production crates, Chavo pushed thoughts of the upcoming party aside and approached the older man.

"Hey Dean!" Chavo called out.

Dean turned to face the Cruiserweight Champion.

"Kash was looking for you a second ago," Dean said in his usual business - like manner.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was in McMahon's office."

Dean's eyebrows knit together, taking in Chavo's statements and facial expressions.

"Anything serious?" the former Iceman asked.

"Not really," Chavo replied, attempting to blow off the concern. "I just touched base with Shane about something. It was toward the end and I really shouldn't let it bother me, but - "

"Shane said something about Juvi didn't he?"

"Yeah," Chavo confirmed, agitated and not simply because Dean could so accurately pinpoint the cause of Chavo's distress. "Dammit Dean! I know Shane didn't mean anything by the comment, but Juvi has worked so hard to overcome the hole he dug for himself the last couple of years."

"Reminds you what we went through with Eddie doesn't it?" Dean finally said after a period of silence.

"Yeah," Chavo managed to choke out, "there are times when I still wish he was here, you know?

Dean was quiet for a few moments then finally responded.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," He stated gruffly.

Chavo knew instinctively that the older man did know something of what Chavo was feeling. Both men had found men that they had cared about; men they had loved as brothers dead in their hotel rooms at impossibly young ages. Both had been forced to make calls to Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit's wives and give them the bad news neither man had ever wanted to give.

Of course, Chavo supposed there was one crucial difference between him and Dean.

Eddie was not the victim of an apparent suicide.

Chavo sighed again, trying to shake the dark mood that thinking about that time seemed to bring about.

"Well, I guess - " he started when a very loud female voice cut in from the other end of the hallway.

"Look, how many times have I tried to tell you: I'm not interested in you Randy, so leave me the fuck alone!"

"Come on, LuLu," Randy Orton started placing his hand on the crook of her elbow. The blond woman drew her arm back with such vehemence that it temporarily startled the third generation superstar.

"The name is Lasha," she told him stiffly, "only my friends have the right to call me LuLu."

The former WWF Champion recovered quickly.

"I could be your friend," he said silkily, slowly forcing her against a crate. "If you would let me."

"That's enough Orton!" Dean decided to intercede before Orton could harass the newest Diva further.

Orton looked up from the blonde woman and cast an annoyed glare at Malenko.

"Geez, Malenko, what's your problem?" he asked.

"How about she's ten years too old for you?" Malenko shot back.

If the comment was meant to get the younger man to back off, it did not work. If anything, Orton's glare became harder.

"And how much older than Amy were you when you kissed her on live TV?" Orton asked, referring to a long - ago storyline in which Dean was scripted to stalk Amy Dumas' Lita character. Orton seemed to derive sick pleasure asking Dean about it.

Malenko's eyes became stone.

"That was different and you know it," he ground out, taking a step toward Orton.

"Orton!" another male voice called out. All present turned to Adam Copeland standing at the other end of the hallway. The look he gave Orton spoke volumes of the Canadian's opinion of the man.

"McMahon wants to see you," Adam said simply in a tone that booked no argument.

Orton tried to anyways.

"Geez, what does the old man want now?" Orton groused, stepping away from Lasha.

"Careful who you say that around," Chavo said, having joined Malenko. "Wouldn't want another 90-day suspension," he said, talking about an incident almost a year back that forced Orton off the road for a significant period of time.

Orton sighed, "Seriously, what does McMahon want? We already have our booking sheets for the night."

"Just said he wanted to see you," Adam replied. "Now."

Orton looked as if he would press some more when Lasha spoke up:

"Guess you'll have to go to him and find out," the young woman said not bothering to hide the smirk on her face.

Seeing the intense looks on the three other men, Orton decided it was better to comply. He looked at his former prey one last time.

"Talk to you later, Lu," he said infuriating the blonde as he sauntered down the hall.

"Easy," Dean said approaching her.

Lasha sighed. "Thanks guys. I mean I could kick his ass - "

"He weighs about a hundred pounds more than you do," Dean pointed out, "it was best not to take the chance."

"Especially when you know Amy is looking for anyway to get the rest of the women in company in trouble and take that title shot for herself," Chavo said. Everybody knew that it was just about time for Victoria Varon to drop the Women's title to somebody and that whoever became the official number one contender in storyline would most likely get the Women's title when that match was booked. It was also obvious to everybody that Amy Dumas wanted both the shot and the belt back badly. It was speculated that she was trying to indirectly sabotage every other Diva's chances of being rewarded with that prestigious title shot.

"Yeah, like she's the Queen of Saints herself," Lasha muttered, then looked at Adam. "Why does Shane want Orton?"

Adam gave her a smirk that he usually reserved for his opponents as Edge, meaning whatever was going on was probably not good for one Randy Orton.

"I have an idea, if my talk with Shane was any indication," Chavo snorted.

Lasha looked at her three protectors in confusion for a moment, then it dawned on her.

"Batista's coming back isn't he?" Lasha asked. When Chavo and Adam nodded, she squealed in delight. By the time she had joined the company nearly a year prior, Batista had already gone missing. Everybody said he was one of the good guys in the company, so she was excited to finally meet him.

"He's supposed to do a promo on RAW tomorrow, then it looks like tags on the European tour," Chavo added.

"Well, that explains why Orton and I are tagging tonight and at the Supershow tapings tomorrow," Adam mused.

"Oh my, I've gotta tell Trish and Lilian," Lasha exclaimed, racing down the hallway towards the Divas lockerroom.

"So much for Shane wanting Batista's return to be a secret," Adam quipped.

"Yeah, but it'll be good for roster morale to have him back," Dean noted, "even if it doesn't look good for Orton."

Adam snickered. "Small enjoyment for me in having to work with him and Heyman in storyline."

"And Amy," Chavo added.

"She didn't used to be that way," Adam said quietly. "Speaking of the Viper's nest, I need to get back there. Like I said, me and Orton are wrestling tag today and tomorrow and tonight it's MNM. I want to get back there before Orton does. Also, Tommy's booking it."

"I thought Bret booked most of your matches these days?" Chavo inquired of another road agent, Bret Hart.

"It's a hardcore match, so Paul convinced Shane that somebody with experience in that area should book it, though I think Heyman actually wanted to be the one to book it. Not that I mind though; Tommy's a good guy, and he helped out a lot with the match me and Mick had at WrestleMania." Adam explained, deliberately leaving out the where and when of his and Mick's match. He of all people, knew how hard people were still taking that time. "Plus Bret's not here tonight."

"That's right, he had those public appearances for his autobiography," Dean remembered, "I know he has some in Canada but where was that little town in New York he was supposed to go to?" Dean asked.

"Port Charles," Adam provided, "if I remember correctly isn't Arn supposed to go there in a few days himself?"

"Yeah the tribute DVDs for Ric and Chris," Dean answered quietly.

"Yeah, well I guess I better go," Adam broke in uncomfortably into the silence that had followed. "Later guys."

"I better head towards Kash's lockeroom before they send out search parties. See ya at _Abuella's_ party tomorrow?" Chavo asked.

"Wouldn't miss it," Dean said, "Rey coming?"

"Yeah, we're meeting at the Sunshine café, then we'll go to Vickie's together."

"Then I'll see you guys then."

As Chavo went down the hall, Dean wondered why there where shivers going down his spine all of a sudden.

Okay, thanks for reading and more soon :-)

Juliet3:16 (Proud American)


	5. Chapter Four: A Shock

TITLE: Uncertain Truths

AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: RATING: R  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE (EXTREME AT TIMES), ADULT LANGUAGE  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA, HORROR  
SPOILERS: Right now everything through November 2005 is fair game. Afterwards complete AU. For GH, everything through Robin's return and then its AU (and I'll get more into that later). Though they won't be brought in for a little bit yet, parts of this fic do take place in Port Charles and the major characters so far are Elizabeth/Lucky (Who are still married), and Robin/Nikolas (who are together). There's two major surprises that will interest fans of both the Spencer clan and the Cassadine family.  
SUMMARY: A sighting in 2008 puts a few things thought to be concrete in question (I know, not a clear summary, but I'm scared to make it any less vague at this point).  
DISCLAIMER: They are either owned by WWE, TNA or themselves.  
DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB, anywhere else please ask.  
NOTES (For Wrestling): This is an out of character fic, which means there maybe times where I switch between a wrestler's real name and their stage name (sometimes in the same part). There will be somewhere I just use their wrestling name throughout the fic (Rey Mysterio, Chris Jericho) and somewhere I use their wrestling name sparingly (Scotty "Raven" Levy, Adam "Edge" Copeland). If this gets confusing, please let me know. Also, Stephanie was not pregnant prior to this fic starting. Do not expect her pregnant here.  
For the record, Chavo Guerrero is indeed three years older than Rey Mysterio. I checked :-)  
ADDITIONAL NOTES: This was started well before I heard that Tristan Roger's Robert Scorpio was returning to General Hospital. The canon cut off date is December 2005, after Robin and the Drakes treat Jason. However, things that are currently playing out on the air may or may not show up as a part of this story.

_Chapter Four_

_A Shock_

Chavo Guerrero sipped the latte the cafe was serving slowly. This was where he and Rey Mysterio had planned to meet. Chavo figured that since Rey did not plan on staying with the Guerreros more than a day or two before going back to his own family in San Diego, it would save Rey the money it would cost to purchase a rental car if Chavo picked him up at the cafe close to the airport.

_'It'll be good to see Rey again,' _Chavo thought, '_if a bit painful.'_

Chavo tried to push the thoughts out of his head finding it harder than ever to do so. He had been thinking a lot of his late uncle Eddie lately, more than in the past. Maybe part of the reason was being currently separated from his wife, Veronica. Certainly he would love to have had Eddie Guerrero's advice on his failing marriage. He loved his wife more than anything, but lately it seemed like a gulf had enveloped between them that at times seemed insurmountable. She was currently in Texas, he in Phoenix, when he was not on the road with the WWF, figuring that the time apart would help them decide the future of their troubled marriage.

Chavo shook his head slightly. He was well aware his grandmother's birthday party was the first full, true family gathering since his uncle's funeral. It was probably the main reason why he had started thinking about his uncle more and more in the last few weeks. Chavo supposed it was a small blessing that the nightmares that he had gotten after his uncle's death had subsided in the last year or so.

Chavo was finishing his drink when he heard the commotion taking place outside the cafe. Like most other patrons, Chavo went around the corner to see what it was.

He tried not to groan as he saw the source of the disturbance. It was a cult that had moved into the Phoenix area in the last few months or so. At least Chavo thought of it as a cult. The church of the flower or some inane name like that. They were not really violent or anything; mostly nuisances that seemed to scatter once police arrived after the proprietors of whatever business they were trolling in front of called to get rid of the cult.

As seemed to be the case today. As the cult members climbed into the used van they owned most of the crowd watching the scene seemed to disperse themselves. Something compelled Chavo to take a closer look at the group for once.

Chavo went to the curb to look at the action across the street.

Rey Mysterio walked out in the Phoenix sun without his mask on. He was supposed to meet Chavo Guerrero and go to a birthday celebration for Chavo's grandmother. Most of the Guerrero family would be there. All but one.

Rey sighed. The end of 2005/beginning of 2006 was a disastrous time for the World Wrestling Federation, then World Wrestling Entertainment. The death of several superstars, beginning with Eddie Guerrero in November of 2005 and ending with the shocking deaths of Ric Flair and Chris Benoit in a forty - eight hour timespan the weekend of WrestleMania the following April nearly buckled the sixty - year organization. Things seemed to be looking up recently with Shane McMahon taking control of the company while his sister stepped away to deal with her own grief It was of little consolation to Rey with so many of his friends gone

Rey shook his head. He had thought long and hard about whether or not going to the Guerreros would be a good idea. He finally decided that despite how it might hurt to be there and not see Eddie, it would be good to see those of the family he _did_ know, as it had been a long while since he had been in contact with most of the Guerreros. Plus, it would be nice to reconnect with Chavo, who he had not seen as often since he had retired to be with his own family following Ric Flair's sudden death and the resultant suicide of Chris Benoit, and had not seen at all since the last time the WWF came to San Diego. Rey knew very well that the WWF had a show that night in Phoenix, hence why the Guerreros were holding the birthday party that day. He hoped Chavo would not ask him to go to the show. He still did not know if he was ready to face going back into a wrestling lockerroom again.

He rounded the corner to approach the cafe where he was supposed to meet Chavo. One plus about retiring with his mask still on was the relative anonymity. Though there was still plenty of photos and videos of him without the mask circulating from when he had lost the mask in WCW, the last few years with the mask on in the WWF before leaving the business for good altogether had granted him a privacy he had lost in the last couple of years of WCW's existence. It had allowed him the opportunity to grieve during those hard months after the deluge of so many wrestling deaths without being recognized. Now, though, he would have no problem signing an autograph or two if recognized and if that was asked of him.

A bunch of noises near the cafe caught Rey's attention. It looked like a bunch of people being escorted off the premises of a nearby mall. From the brief looks he could get (the police and mall security were blocking a lot of Rey view), they matched the description of some religious zealots that Chavo had said was starting to pop up in the last few months. Of course Chavo described them as a cult in some rather not - so - nice terms. It seemed to Rey that after a brief struggle the group was going to leave quietly. That also fit with what Chavo had told him about the group.

Rey was about to start looking for Chavo when he saw his old friend standing several feet away, close enough to the brief melee without actually being in the middle of it. He noticed his friend looked tense. He walked up to his friend and noticed there was a confused recognition on his face.

"Chavo?" Rey asked before having to grab his friend when Chavo started bolting after the cultists. Rey was suddenly grateful that he had kept his workout regimen nearly the same as from before he retired as it was taking everything he had to hold Chavo in place.

"Esse, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"It's him man! It's my uncle!" Chavo nearly shouted in hysterics.

Concerned over which of Chavo's uncles might have been involved in the group, Rey himself, looked over into the crowd now having a much better view of the zealots leaving. Most were men with only a few women in the bunch; their heads bowed and most wearing robes. The women had dark hair while the men were shaven. As they were loading what looked to be an old prison bus, Rey got a better look at the last man to board it. He looked much like the others, if a bit more built, though it was hard to tell with the robes...

Rey felt a cold wave of recognition wash over him and he could almost understand Chavo's ravings.

"Eddie?" came Rey's whispered question as the bus left the area.

ducks and heads off to the nearest bomb shelter


	6. Chapter Five: Bowled Over

**__**

Note before I begin. At the beginning of the fic Rey and Chavo were heading to Chris Benoit's fictional wake. As I have made the decision not to revise or otherwise edit out my stories with Benoit or mentions of Benoit in them, I have decided to leave that in this story as well as any and all future mentions of Chris Benoit in this fic. If this is uncomfortable for you, then please hit the back button on your browswer. Thank you - Juliet3:16

AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: , ,

RATING: R  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE (EXTREME AT TIMES), ADULT LANGUAGE  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA, HORROR  
SPOILERS: Right now everything through November 2005 is fair game. Afterwards complete AU. For GH, everything through Robin's return and then its AU (and I'll get more into that later). Though they won't be brought in for a little bit yet, parts of this fic do take place in Port Charles and the major characters so far are Elizabeth/Lucky (Who are still married), and Robin/Nikolas (who are together). There's two major surprises that will interest fans of both the Spencer clan and the Cassadine family.  
SUMMARY: A sighting in 2008 puts a few things thought to be concrete in question (I know, not a clear summary, but I'm scared to make it any less vague at this point).  
DISCLAIMER: They are either owned by WWE, TNA or themselves.  
DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB, , anywhere else please ask.  
NOTES (For Wrestling): This is an out of character fic, which means there maybe times where I switch between a wrestler's real name and their stage name (sometimes in the same part). There will be somewhere I just use their wrestling name throughout the fic (Rey Mysterio, Chris Jericho) and somewhere I use their wrestling name sparingly (Scotty "Raven" Levy, Adam "Edge" Copeland). If this gets confusing, please let me know. Also, Stephanie was not pregnant prior to this fic starting. Do not expect her pregnant here.  
For the record, Chavo Guerrero is indeed three years older than Rey Mysterio. I checked :-)  
ADDITIONAL NOTES: This was started well before I heard that Tristan Roger's Robert Scorpio was returning to General Hospital. The canon cut off date is December 2005, after Robin and the Drakes treat Jason. However, things that are currently playing out on the air may or may not show up as a part of this story.

**_Uncertain Truths_**

**_Chapter Five_**

**_Bowled Over_**

Chavo and Rey were feeling something akin to shell shock.

_'Shell shock's a bit of an understatement,'_ Rey thought dazedly, _'I think we're past that at this point.'_

"That's not him," Chavo said as if more to himself than Rey. "I mean, it looked like him, but I found his body. How? – "

"You're asking me _esse_?" Rey said, wincing at the harsh tone of his voice. He turned his eyes back on the road. He had agreed to drive Chavo's car, figuring after Chavo's outburst earlier, the older man was in no condition to drive. Truth be told, Rey was probably in no better shape than Chavo was, but at least Rey choose not to go after cultists.

Finally Rey sighed. "I honestly don't know. I mean, it looked a lot like him, but… I don't know man. I just don't know."

"I found his body, Rey," Chavo said, a slightly faraway look in his eyes. Rey didn't have to ask the older man to know that Chavo was that that horrible day had come back to Chavo in vivid detail.

"I know you did holmes," Rey told him quietly as they pulled up to the Guerrero home. Both men were quiet for a few moments. Neither wanting to believe what they had seen, but neither able to come up with a proper explanation for it. On the one hand, Rey could probably with some effort, believe that who he saw was just a 'doppelganger' for Eddie Guerrero. After all, was there not some saying that everybody had a double or identical twin out there somewhere?

On the other hand, the man just looked so much like Eddie. Too much for Rey to comfortably believe in a double or a twin. Instinct of course would not explain away the fact that Chavo found Eddie's body, or that they buried that body. Hard evidence and facts might be too much to overcome a picture - perfect resemblance.

"What are you going to do, Holmes?" Rey asked.

"I honestly don't know," Chavo answered honestly. "As much as I think I might be going crazy, I have to know for certain."

Rey sighed. He knew that of course. As close as he and Eddie had been, Chavo and Eddie had been almost like brothers. Adding to the fact that Chavo had been the one to find Eddie's body…

'We can't mention what we saw. Not in here," Chavo said, breaking into Rey's thoughts.

Rey was startled. "We need to tell somebody – "

"None of the family!" Chavo practically shouted, then took a deep breath. "If I'm wrong and I tell them beforehand…" he trailed off, voice breaking.

Rey understood. Today was supposed to be a celebration for the Guerrero family and Rey knew Chavo did not want to spoil that. Neither one was sure how Chavo's various relatives would react to Chavo's rather wild speculation about the cultist they had seen. Rey knew that Chavo was worried especially about Eddie's widow, Vickie.

Chavo spoke again.

"Dean said he would stop by the party and RAW's here tonight. I can just say that there's something I need to speak to him about tonight at RAW. With Batista's return tonight, I doubt anybody will notice us taking off for a few minutes to talk."

Rey was silent for a few moments. He understood Chavo's desire to get to the bottom of this mystery and why he did not want to involve the family. Still even if Dean did decide to help, Chavo was going to need a lot more help. Suddenly Rey realized his 'quick' trip was going to be a lot longer than he expected.

"Think you could get me a guest pass, so we can talk to Dean at RAW together?" Rey asked quietly.

"Are you sure?" Chavo remembered the media frenzy the last time he had attended a WWE event and that time Rey had not even gone backstage.

Rey nodded. "I'll help however I can holmes. Eddie was my friend too. Even if Dean decides we're a couple of crackpots, we'll find out the answer together."

"Okay," Chavo responded quietly.

"Come on; let's not keep the party waiting." Rey said, as the two got out of the car towards Vickie's house.

Both were just hoping to keep themselves together enough so that nobody noticed anything amiss at the party. Hoping to hold what they knew inside until they could talk to Dean Malenko at RAW.


End file.
